


Sunlight

by nurselaney



Series: The Cactus Tree [10]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: 1970's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes slowly, the sunlight filtering through the thin curtains, turning the world gold behind her eyelids and then blinding her momentarily when she opens them. Nancy sighs softly and stretches, causing the two bodies on either side of her to groan in protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

She wakes slowly, the sunlight filtering through the thin curtains, turning the world gold behind her eyelids and then blinding her momentarily when she opens them. Nancy sighs softly and stretches, causing the two bodies on either side of her to groan in protest.

She sits up, clutching the sheet to her chest and turns to look at the boys through her mess of wild, bed hair. Ned is on his stomach, the arm that he’d thrown over her midriff now bent at an awkward angle. Nancy smiles softly and gently moves his hand off of her and places it on the bed. He huffs and then moves his hand across the space where her body had been until his fingers brush Frank’s shoulder. Ned needs contact while sleeping, it’s calming for him in a way. Something about the scent and feel of Nancy and Frank that is so different from the hellish jungle Ned sees in his nightmares that grounds him in the present.

Nancy’s gaze moves over to Frank, where he’s curled on his side, face buried in the pillow, hands tucked underneath. She slides out of the bed, watching as Ned moves fully into the space she’d occupied and pulls Frank fully into his chest, replacing Nancy’s soft, slender, girlish body with their mutual lover’s own hard, athletic, maleness.

They’ll sleep a while yet, Nancy thinks, another hour at the least. She smiles and slips her robe on before placing the sheet carefully over the two of them.

* * *

When the boys wake an hour later, it’s to the smell of bacon and eggs on the stove and coffee brewing. They both stumble into the kitchen, bleary eyed and yawning, reaching out to pull her into their arms, each laying a kiss on her cheeks before reaching for their favorite coffee mugs.

Nancy smiles behind the rim of her mug as she hands the morning paper to Frank. “Look whose article about the arsonist fires at the docks made the front page.” She says in a softly, pleased tone.

Frank blinks at the paper in front of him a moment before that sun-bright grin she’s come to love breaks across his face. “Well whattya know…Our boyfriend is a real bigshot journalist now.”

“If you keep calling me that, Hardy, I’m gonna get Nance to make you sleep on the couch by yourself for the next month.” Ned drawls.

Frank rolls his eyes, “Nance wouldn’t make me do that, would ya Nancy?” He gives her the full force of those big, brown, puppy eyes. A lethal weapon.

“It is too early in the morning for you boys to be getting me in the middle of one of your spats.” She says, giving them her best Hannah Gruen impersonation. It works, it always does. Both of them are terrified sick of Hannah and find Nancy’s ability to imitate her perfectly quite disturbing.

“I’m so glad it’s Sunday.” Nancy sighs happily, watching her boys move about the kitchen from her spot at the table. “I get to keep you both all to myself today.”

“Oh yeah?” Franks grins at her from where he’s using the last of the creamer in a vain attempt to turn his coffee white. “What have you got planned? Still chasing down leads on that jewel theft case your Aunt recommended you for?”

Ned sits down next to her, and pulls his messenger bag from underneath the seat. “Speaking of that, I found what you asked for.” He hands her a stack of papers.

Nancy smiles, “We can go through these first. I have some leads I want to look into, but I’d like to see what these have to say before we head out.”

“You’re the boss, Baby.” Frank says around a mouthful of bacon. He gives her wink and then turns his attention to Ned. “You gonna finish that bacon?”

Ned fixes the younger man with hard stare. Frank throws his hands up in surrender, “Just thought I’d ask, sweetheart. Sheesh, you are touchy about your food in the mornings.”

“What would I do without you two…” Nancy murmurs, her heart feels so full watching the two of them banter like this. It makes her feel so lucky that she gets to have both of them, no compromise.

“You’d be miserable.” Frank says flatly, reaching for the salt. “We’d all be miserable.”

Ned reaches over and brushes his knuckles over her cheek. The look he gives her sends a jolt of heat curling through her.

“Alright, c’mon guys. We said we had leads to chase down. Let’s stop with the bedroom eyes, yeah?” Frank said, sounding thoroughly annoyed for someone who had been responsible for dragging the two of them into the bedroom the second Ned had come through the door last night.

The corner of Ned’s mouth curls up into a slight smirk and he winks at Nancy before turning his gaze full on Frank.

Frank’s eyes go wide and he gulps slightly before sighing and holding up the last two pieces of bacon.

“Can I at least finish eating first?”


End file.
